The Darkest Lives
by RainOfMisery
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto forms a band and Sakura heard them talk about it.Read this and you'll find out what she did.
1. Chapter 1

PLEASE NOTE:whatever Sasuke sings,is not actully lyrics to a just randomly popped into my head.

chapter 1:the darkest lives

Sakura's P.O.V

I was walking home,after a i was passing by Sasuke's house,I heard this loud rock music...and Sasuke singing!he sounds even cooler when he sings!

"maybe I should see what he's up to..."I thought out loud.

But before I knew it,the music stopped and Sasuke,Shikamaru,Kiba,and surprisenly,Naruto were standing in front of me.

"Sakura,what are you doing?"asked Sasuke.

"Um...n-nothing."I replied.

"geeze Sakura calm acting like Hinata."said Naruto.

"Yeah sorry...I um got to go...bye!"I said in a hurry before running off.

I never actually went far,I went just on the side of Sasuke's house.

The guys went inside,and went back into Sasuke's music started playing and I could hear Sasuke singing "The darkness is taking over me my life is sinking lower will you ever save me from my dark?" I could hear Naruto a little bit...he must be the background singer.

The next day,we had a course,Kakashi-sensei was late,and for once,Naruto and Saauke were goofing off.

"what's gotten into Sasuke?he seems so nice to Naruto now..."I thought.

Then I heard Naruto say something about a band called "The Darkest Lives" and how it was good that they formed the band.

I ran up to Naruto and Sasuke and said "You formed a band?"

"Ahh...no."said Naruto looking a little gulity.

"Yes you did.I heard you talk about it."I said madly.

"See Naruto?you talk too loud."said Sasuke.

"Oh shut up!"Naruto yelled.

I wanted to talk about it more,but Kakashi-sensei showed up.

"How was your mission yesterday Sakura?"he asked.

I sighed then replied "Fine."

Sasuke's P.O.V

"Dang mission got in the way of our practice!"I said to Naruto.

"I told them that most of our missions take a while so we'll be should be waiting outside your house."replied Naruto.

"Oh...um...thanks."I said suprised.

My house was in sight,and as soon as Kiba saw us, he yelled "Toke you two long enough!"

"Kiba!I told you we would be late!"Naruto yelled back.

"Just hurry up!Shikamaru's half asleep!"Kiba yelled.

Me and Naruto started running,and were at my house in no went inside,kinda ran into my basement,and started playing.

After a while,we heard some hammering ,Naruto,Kiba and Shikamaru ran outside to see what or who it was.

"what the fu** are you doing?"I asked.

"Buliding a stage for your band's concert tomorrow night..."A man replied.

"A concert tomorrow night!"The whole band said(and me) at the same time.

"um...yeah...tomorrow night..."Replied one of the men confused.

Naruto's P.O.V

We ran inside,almost pushed each other downstairs, sat down ON THE FLOOR (yeah,apprently Sasuke has no chairs down there) and thought.

"I have no idea who did this..."I said."But it's awesome they did!"

"Naruto,we haven't even made ONE knows about us..."Sasuke started

We looked at each other,then all of us yelled "Besides Sakura!"

I ran upstairs,the band fallowing me,and ran out of the house.

"Da** Sakura!"said Kiba.

chapter two:the conversation with Sakura

Sasuke's P.O.V

We got to Sakura's house,and 's mom answered the door,and we all yelled "SAKURA!"

Sakura's mom had a weird look on her face then yelled to Sakura. "Sakura,dear,your "friends" are here."

In a moment she was down the stairs.

"WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO?"I yelled.

"Um...can we talk about this outside?"Sakura asked.

"ah...whatever works for you."I said.

We went outside.

"What the fu** did you do?why the hell did you arrange a concert tomorrow night?"I asked.

''Well,I wanted you guys to have fans...alot of them!This is your big chance!''Sakura replied.

''She's right Sasuke.''Naruto said.

''Yeah,I guess.''I replied.

PLEASE NOTE:i'm still working on this,and this is my first fanfic so please only good reviews!


	2. Chapter 2:The conversation with sakura

PLEASE NOTE:whatever Sasuke sings,is not actully lyrics to a just randomly popped into my head.

chapter 1:the darkest lives

Sakura's P.O.V

I was walking home,after a i was passing by Sasuke's house,I heard this loud rock music...and Sasuke singing!he sounds even cooler when he sings!

"maybe I should see what he's up to..."I thought out loud.

But before I knew it,the music stopped and Sasuke,Shikamaru,Kiba,and surprisenly,Naruto were standing in front of me.

"Sakura,what are you doing?"asked Sasuke.

"Um...n-nothing."I replied.

"geeze Sakura calm acting like Hinata."said Naruto.

"Yeah sorry...I um got to go...bye!"I said in a hurry before running off.

I never actually went far,I went just on the side of Sasuke's house.

The guys went inside,and went back into Sasuke's music started playing and I could hear Sasuke singing "The darkness is taking over me my life is sinking lower will you ever save me from my dark?" I could hear Naruto a little bit...he must be the background singer.

The next day,we had a course,Kakashi-sensei was late,and for once,Naruto and Saauke were goofing off.

"what's gotten into Sasuke?he seems so nice to Naruto now..."I thought.

Then I heard Naruto say something about a band called "The Darkest Lives" and how it was good that they formed the band.

I ran up to Naruto and Sasuke and said "You formed a band?"

"Ahh...no."said Naruto looking a little gulity.

"Yes you did.I heard you talk about it."I said madly.

"See Naruto?you talk too loud."said Sasuke.

"Oh shut up!"Naruto yelled.

I wanted to talk about it more,but Kakashi-sensei showed up.

"How was your mission yesterday Sakura?"he asked.

I sighed then replied "Fine."

Sasuke's P.O.V

"Dang mission got in the way of our practice!"I said to Naruto.

"I told them that most of our missions take a while so we'll be should be waiting outside your house."replied Naruto.

"Oh...um...thanks."I said suprised.

My house was in sight,and as soon as Kiba saw us, he yelled "Toke you two long enough!"

"Kiba!I told you we would be late!"Naruto yelled back.

"Just hurry up!Shikamaru's half asleep!"Kiba yelled.

Me and Naruto started running,and were at my house in no went inside,kinda ran into my basement,and started playing.

After a while,we heard some hammering ,Naruto,Kiba and Shikamaru ran outside to see what or who it was.

"what the fu** are you doing?"I asked.

"Buliding a stage for your band's concert tomorrow night..."A man replied.

"A concert tomorrow night!"The whole band said(and me) at the same time.

"um...yeah...tomorrow night..."Replied one of the men confused.

Naruto's P.O.V

We ran inside,almost pushed each other downstairs, sat down ON THE FLOOR (yeah,apprently Sasuke has no chairs down there) and thought.

"I have no idea who did this..."I said."But it's awesome they did!"

"Naruto,we haven't even made ONE knows about us..."Sasuke started

We looked at each other,then all of us yelled "Besides Sakura!"

I ran upstairs,the band fallowing me,and ran out of the house.

"Da** Sakura!"said Kiba.

chapter two:the conversation with Sakura

Sasuke's P.O.V

We got to Sakura's house,and 's mom answered the door,and we all yelled "SAKURA!"

Sakura's mom had a weird look on her face then yelled to Sakura. "Sakura,dear,your "friends" are here."

In a moment she was down the stairs.

"WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO?"I yelled.

"Um...can we talk about this outside?"Sakura asked.

"ah...whatever works for you."I said.

We went outside.

"What the fu** did you do?why the hell did you arrange a concert tomorrow night?"I asked.

''Well,I wanted you guys to have fans...alot of them!This is your big chance!''Sakura replied.

''She's right Sasuke.''Naruto said.

''Yeah,I guess.''I replied.

PLEASE NOTE:i'm still working on this,and this is my first fanfic so please only good reviews!


End file.
